Increasingly sophisticated types of automated equipment, such as robots, are being used in a wide variety of manufacturing operations, including inspection, identifiction, pick and place procedures, assembly procedures, and the like. To enable robotic equipment to grip parts in a particular manner without damaging the same, some robots are being equipped with end effectors, or jaws, having tactile sensors which give the end effectors a certain degree of feelability. Other automated equipment utilizes work surface mounted sensors to provide sensory feedback to assist in the manipulation of parts thereon. The tactile sensors are electrically connected to suitable circuitry associated with the equipment to enable various parameters of a part, including its size and shape, and the force exerted on the part, to be detected.